Black Sails
by lilklutzytonks
Summary: Captain Duedramont has again enlisted the aid of Drizzt Do'Urden in order to clear the Sword Coast and her waters of pirates, making them safe once and for all for merchant vesslas. Captain Jack Sparrow and the crew of the Black Pearl have other ideas.
1. The Cutlass

*Disclaimer* All titles and names property of their respective creators. This is a non profit fic(meanin' I ain't gettin' paid, so neither will you!!) meant strictly for recreational use only. Not for children under three as small parts may be a choking hazard, and those with weak constitutions may want to leave the arena! Do not read if you are or may become pregnant as it may cause such birth defects as Captain Jack Sparrow-Titus. So Vo-Do-De-O-Do and Scoddy-Woddy Do-Da-Da! Thank you. On with the Fic!!

~*~ Lloth

She moved with the grace and stealth of a fox, her movements so fluid that the dragon's hoard of jewelry about her person made not a sound. Her large almond shaped eyes scoured every shadow, every crevice of the dank stone building for concealed hazards. A sultry male voice sang softly a bit further down the corridor, the source locked in one of the many filthy cells Luskan's prisons were notorious for. 

"We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs...." He sang, seemingly oblivious to his grim situation. She smiled slightly and darted over to his cell, glancing about cautiously. The song was a little known pirate shanty, but she was very familiar with it. It *was* her captains favorite song after all. 

"Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.." She sang softly in reply, tossing her flaming orange hair. The man, who had been sitting on the ground with his back to the bars, turned slowly to regard her, his grin dappled with gold teeth.

"Ah, Brid, glad ta see ye, Luv! Come ta spring me?"

~*~*~*~

Nimh 'Falconeye' Danu gazed around at her handiwork as she sheathed the fine blade she had 'permanently borrowed' in Waterdeep. Yes, she had a right to be proud of herself. She had single-handedly taken out four of Luskan's watch, and without killing a single one, just as her captain had ordered. They would spring him tonight and be back on the ship before dawn. Nimh, a tall, lithe woman with long sand colored hair and fierce golden eyes, was a pirate. And, her dress spoke clearly of her character; daring, colorful, and alluring. It wasn't long before she was joined by another member of the crew, the ships resident mage, Annwn of Shadowdale. She was slight of build, almost ethereal, with smooth porcelain skin and fathomless gray eyes. She dressed in robes of deep blue, embroidered with intracate silver glyphs and symbols. Her black hair was shot through with streaks of purple, blue, and red, said to be the result of a spell gone awry. 

"The fog is in place." She said softly, gazing toward a nearby flight of stairs, one that lead to where prisoners condemned to death were kept. "And, nobody heard a thing." She added with a sardonic grin, in remarks to the silence spell she had put on the outside of the building. "What do we do now?"

"We wait," Nimh said simply. "and let the fox do her job." 

Nimh followed Annwn's gaze to the stairs, where the third member of their party, Brid 'The Fox' Tuatha De'Dannan had gone, silent as a shadow. 

~*~*~*~

"Aye, Cap'n" Brid said, smirking. "Word 'round Luskan is ye're to be sent of to the prisoner's carnival come the morn."

"Yes, well, that *is* an engagement I'd rather avoid." He murmured secretively. Brid studied him a moment, amused, as usual. He was tall and straight, with mysterious dark eyes and long raven hair, beaded and braided at random intervals. He had a roguish grin and a sway to his gait and stance, as well a mustache and a beard split in twain and braided. He was a pirate and dressed the part. He couldn't have been marked more clearly if he had a jolly roger sewn into the back of his faded maroon vest. Brid smiled softly to herself and produced a ring of keys she had pilfered from a sleeping guard.(one she had left for Nimh)

"C'mon, Cap'n." she said, opening the cell and watching as he collected his personal effects, a compass, a saber, Coat, and hat. "The others are all waitin' fer ye at the Cutless, 'cept fer Nimh and Annwn, they're coverin' the getaway."

"Good girls." He said approvingly, casting a lewd wink the fox's way. He then followed Brid up back down the corridor with his trademark swagger, hands weaving before him as if he were telling a particularly interesting tale.

"Took ye long enough." Annwn said with a wry grin as the odd party made their way into the street under the cover of the mage's conjured fog.

"Ye could've stayed with Bootstrap." Brid hissed, much to the amusement of her captain and Nimh. The captain smirked, his arm snaking around Brid and Annwn's shoulders.

"Aye," he agreed. "She cozied up to 'im right away, didn't ye, Annwn?" He asked as they made their way into the Cutlass, Dock Street's most Infamous Tavern.

~*~*~*~

Drizzt Do'Urden sat quietly in the back corner of the Cutlass, a glass of fine red wine cradled before him as he watched for the pirates he had been hunting for the past few tendays, working once again with captain Duedramont aboard the Sea Sprite. With him sat the good captain himself, neat and well dressed as always, as well as Robillard, the ship's ill-tempered wizard, who seemed very interested in removing nonexistent lint from his robes. A group of four caught the drow ranger's lavender eyed gaze, a group of four pirates, there was no mistaking them. The man who seemed to be the center of attention swayed as if drunk as he made his way to the bar, loudly ordering a round of rum for himself and his crew. It seemed the only thing that kept him upright was the fact that he had his arms around the waists of two women. It was not long before they were joined by a round, grizzled looking man who sipped from a leather flask of whisky, as well as a young man with shoulder length brown hair and a slight mustache. He wore a wide-brimmed hat atop his head and a red cape was draped over his shoulders. Drizzt scowled in disgust and Robbilard gave a derisive snort, sipping from his own glass of wine. Captain Duedramont's sentiments were written clearly on his face, and they were shared by those at his table. They held no love nor tolerance for pirates. But, they could not act, not now. They had given no proof of their profession nor their identity, and Luskan had a way of turning a blind eye, even protecting the pirates that prowled the waters of the sword coast. 

"Do you know them?" Drizzt asked softly from the shadows of his cowel.

"I know *of* them." the captain admitted. "We've been trying to catch them for quite sometime now, before you ever came aboard the Sea Sprite."

"They always seem to get away." Robillard added resentfully

"Who are they?" the drow pressed, eying the pirates warily.

"They are the crew of the Black Pearl." Duedramont began, his tone grim. "That man with the dark hair and drunken demeanor is Jack Sparrow, the Black Pearl's captain. Some say he Isn't worth spitting on, others say he's the best pirate to sail the Sword Coast. All I know is any who've ever crossed him have found out that Captain Jack Sparrow does not fight fair."

"And, the rest?" Drizzt asked glancing warily at the bar where the pirates stood.

"His inner circle.The big man is Jack's navigator, Mr. Gibbs, and the lad with the Feathered hat is Bootstrap Will Turner, Jack's first mate. He used to be a blacksmith and Waterdeep, but threw his hat in with Jack and the Pearl."

"The boy's got a keen blade and a sharper wit." Robillard assured the drow ranger solemnly.

"The tall lass with the scarves in her hair is Nimh 'Falconeye' Danu, best eyes in the Sword Coast. She's almost always in the crow's nest, part of the reason nobody can catch the Pearl. Rumor is her father was a noble, but she up and decided to take to sea aboard the Black Pearl rather than stay in Waterdeep. The young lady in the blue robes, the one Bootstrap has his arm around, is Annwn of Shadowdale. She's said to be a former apprentice of Elminster himself, though she soon grew tired of taking orders, and the lass Jack is kissing up on is Brid 'The Fox' Tuatha D'dannan. Not much is known about her except she's sly, swift, and nigh uncatchable. Said to be as good with a blade as yourself."

"Not likely!" Robillard scoffed, nearly choking on his wine. 

"We will soon find out." The drow ranger stated grimly, marking the pirates well for the battle he knew would come. But neither he nor the good captain could act, not now. There was a very specific code of conduct for capturing pirates in Luskan, a city known for turning a blind eye on, even protecting the buccaneers that prowled her waters. They had to wait for proof of either profession or identity.

~*~*~*~

With her back to the bar, Brid was able to study Drizzt with the same intensity he and his companions studied her and her crew.

"Bloody hell..." she mumbled, taking a swig of rum. She nudged Nimh and pointed discreetly in the drow's direction, her expression dark.

"You have to be kidding me!" The golden eyed woman hissed in exasperation. "We got the Sea Sprite on our tails now?!"

"Seems like it." Brid grumbled. By now, Gibbs, Annwn and Will were also aware of the situation, but the captain continued to speak animatedly with the barkeep, Arumn Gardpeck, before noticing his Crew's forbidding silence. He turned to Brid, his expression curious.

"Why so glum, luv?" he asked, rum bottle in hand.

"Cap'n, the Sea Sprite's on to us!" Nimh pointed out irritably.

"Ah, but we've dealt with pirate hunters before." He said, not in the least bit concerned. 

"Not like them, Jack." Brid admonished. "the drow an' his friends took out The Bloody Keel in *one* day!"

"So, That's what happened to ol' Sheila Kree." the captain mumbled, studying his rum bottle as if it would do something extraordinarily interesting at any given moment.

"Jack," Gibbs said warningly. "Them's the ones that took out Pinochet."

"But we're no friends of Pinochet!" the eccentric pirate captain pointed out triumphantly.

"What makes you think that'll matter to them. It hasn't before, Cap'n." Annwn pointed out derisively. Jack stared blankly around at them for a moment, though that didn't last long.

"Because, luv," Jack said, a sly grin spreading across his lips. "I'm *Captain* Jack Sparrow!" 

The crew groaned slightly, hands flying to the hilts of their weapons as Jack grinned at them, not understanding their dismay until it was too late.

~*~*~*~


	2. Sabers and Scimitars

~*~ Thanks for the review! Here's the second chapter, just for you! Sorry to leave off at such a cliffhanger, but it takes me forever to come up with a tolerable battle scene! *sigh*

Jack:*pats Lloth's shoulder* 'Salright, luv, rum'll make it all better!!

Anywho, here's the next chappie!!~*~

~*~*~*~

"Because, luv," Jack said, a sly grin spreading across his lips. "I'm *Captain* Jack Sparrow!" 

The crew groaned slightly, hands flying to the hilts of their weapons as Jack grinned at them, not understanding their dismay until it was too late.

~*~*~*~

Drizzt was on his feet in an instant, his scimitars flashing out of their sheaths too fast for any to register the movement. The pirate had stated clearly who he was, a fatal mistake on his part, for now the Sea Sprite could bring them to Justice. 

"Jack Sparrow!" Duedramont called stridently, drawing a saber and making his way toward the eccentric pirate.

"That's *captain* ,*captain* Jack Sparrow!" he growled back irritably.

"I thought you were to be hanged at the prisoner's carnival tomorrow!"

"I have not yet resigned meself to the gallows, savvy?" his cutlass was out now, weaving tauntingly before Captain Duedramont. On either side of Jack, the crew of the Black Pearl had drawn their weapons and were ready to square off against those of the Sea Sprite. Suddenly, Bootstrap's eyes went wide in horror.

"Drow!" he hissed in abject denial, casting a meaningful glance his Captain's way. Jack scowled in worry. 

"Brid, luv?"

"He's mine!" the fox growled, stalking toward the ranger. The drow's eyes narrowed and he began to circle, expression grim. Off to one side, Robillard's hands flashed through a series of elaborate gestures, the wizard muttering under his breath.

"Annwn! A spell would be nice!" Jack shouted pointedly, his blade ringing loudly against Duedramont's.

"Loadin' cannons, Cap'n!" She called back, flashing through the gestures of a spell, one she hoped, as she focused on the bulk of the Sea Sprite's crew, would aid in their escape. Steel rang on steel as the entire tavern erupted into one huge brawl, with Gibbs using his fists to clear a way out. Brid worked her blades furiously, hard pressed to keep the drow at bay. She cringed inwardly in face of the fires in his lavender eyes. The two combatants moved toward the center of the room where a shout from above warned the fox to dive to the side. Drizzt saw this and followed suite, just as the chandelier came crashing down, effectively pinning a number of drunks and a few of the Sea Sprite's crewman. Nimh dropped lightly from the rafters, landing with the grace of a cat.

"Did I miss anybody?" she asked, smiling brilliantly at the fox. Brid merely shook her head, saluting her friend as she once again crossed blades with the drow. At the Bar, Jack was busy with Duedramont, pushing the aging captain back on his heels with skill uncharacteristic of his young age. His grin widened when he looked around the tavern and saw the majority of The Sea Sprite's crew either unconscious or ensnared in Annwn's magical webbing, though the young sorceress was taking many a painful blow from the more experienced Robillard. The outlandish captain leapt into the air, spinning a somersault over Duedramont and moving toward the exit, his crew in tow.

"Brid, luv, we must be gettin' ourselves into a more profitable situation, savvy?" ha called, ignoring Captain Duedramont as he stormed closer.

"Aye, cap'n. I'm well aware of that, but I got meself a bit of a problem." Brid called back, fighting desperately to disengage the drow. There was a loud 'FOOM' sound, and he was thrown effectively backwards. Annwn's magic missile did little to hurt the battle hardened dark elf, but it did result in his entanglement in some of the magical webbing.

"Damned Pirates!" he growled as Jack Sparrow just grinned. The Pearl's crew snickered as Duedramont voiced his threat, helping the singed Robillard to his feet.

"Ware the seas, Jack Sparrow!"

"*Captain*!"

"For the Sea Sprite will not rest until every last one of you is strung up at the gallows!"

"Captain Duedramont, you may threaten me all you want," Jack began as his crew filed out of the tavern, heading back to the docks. "But, you forget one very important thing!"

"And, what's that, pray tell?"

The pirate grinned and began to turn around, though before he joined his crew, he cast Duedramont a sly glance.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!"

~*~*~*~


	3. Cabin Fever

Here's the next chappie, sorry it took so long, but I've had a ton of homework. Also, it may get a tad bit mary-sue-ish, but that's what fanfics are for! And, I will continue because*eyes get all starry* I believe in myself and my writing.....

*Jack takes rum back, looking a bit dismayed*

Anywho, I'll balance out the mushy stuff with a good deal of humor, and a nice sea battle in the chappies to come. now, on with the fic!

*jack grins* Aye!

~*~*~*~

"Captain Duedramont, you may threaten me all you want," Jack began as his crew filed out f the tavern, heading back to the docks. "But, you forget one very important thing!"

"And, what's that, pray tell?"

The pirate grinned and began to turn around, though before he joined his crew, he cast Duedramont a sly glance.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!"

~*~*~*~

Drizzt Do'urden paced the deck of the Sea Sprite, looking expectantly out to sea as if he half thought the Black Pearl would suddenly appear, cannons booming. He had heard a great number of rumors on the topic after the previous night's events, and none of them were reassuring. According to the crew, The Black Pearl always appeared shrouded in unnatural fog, and the ruthless Jack Sparrow and his crew never took prisoners. They slaughtered without judgment and without remorse, they had no pity and no ethics whatsoever, and to make matters worse, they were also said to be some of the best swordsmen ever to prowl the waters of the Sword Coast.

The ranger joined Duedramont at the helm, silent and watchful. 

"Drizzt," the good captain began. "I would like you to lay out battle plans with Robillard and myself later tonight. We're not but a day behind those dogs, and we *will* bring them in this time. And, Jack Sparrow will not wriggle between the bars of Luskan's prisons. He'll be hanged in Waterdeep!"

The drow merely nodded, eyes narrowed against the sea breeze.

~*~*~*~

Brid paced the deck of the Black Pearl like a caged animal, ignoring the scrutinizing gaze of the crew's newest member, the drow mercenary, Jarlaxle. As extravagant as the band of pirates were, Jarlaxle was more so than many of them. He was undeniably handsome, with a finely molded obsidian face and a lithe muscular frame. He wore an emerald green high cut vest that left his tightly muscled stomach open for all to view, as well as a pair of shiny, knee high black boots. A wide brimmed, outrageously plumed purple hat rested atop a shaved head that closely resembled a ball of pressed onyx, and the amount of jewelry about his person rivaled that of The Fox. 

"You seem agitated, Lady Brid." he commented, turning his gaze to the waves that lapped against the ship's hull. He squinted slightly and scowled as a large amount of spray caught him squarely in the face. The she-pirate didn't bother to hide her mirth as she leaned up against the rail.

"Aye, I'm a bit anxious. A battle's a comin', Jarlaxle, one that'll the Pearl means to win.""You mean with the Sea Sprite. .." he reasoned, nodding thoughtfully.

"Aye." the fox responded, a frown creasing her deceptively delicate features. 

"You do not wish to cross blades with Drizzt Do'Urden again."

"Ain't a matter of what I *want*, savvy? I don't back down from a challenge, and I'd rather die than see Duedramont sink the Pearl."

"And so, if you are to die, you will do so in a blaze of glory."

"Aye."

"You, my friend, are crazy." the mercenary said with a bewildered grin. Never would he show such loyalty! He valued his own life far too much.

"Aboard the Black Pear, we all be daft." The fox assured him with a smirk.

"Makes for good fun."

"And ye be daft too!" She added, poking a finger in his direction as she pushed away from the rail and moved to join Jack at the helm. Jarlaxle laughed heartily at that. Things were never dull on the pearl, that much was true, but a battle was coming, and from the sound of it, it would be very difficult for the opportunistic drow to turn it to his advantage. If the Pearl lost, he would have to contend with Sea Sprite and Drizzt Do'Urden alone. He had no choice but to make sure the Pearl came out of the battle unscathed, he had too much invested in this eccentric band of pirates to allow anything otherwise.

~*~*~*~

Nimh gazed lazily down at the Pearl's decks, spyglass momentarily forgotten in one bronzed hand. Her attention, or lack thereof, was focused on Jarlaxle, a character she found most intriguing, as well as handsome. He had a swagger the she-pirate found most attractive, and he wasn't shy around the womenfolk, as everybody found out when he first came aboard, casting lewd winks their way and preferring to dine in the company of ladies. Bootstrap was more than a little upset over the attention the comely drow was receiving, as was Jack, though nobody really understood why. Quite frankly, so was Nimh, but she shook the thoughts from her mind in an instant, deciding instead to focus on the task ahead. She would worry about the drow after they were done with the Sea Sprite. With a low sigh, Nimh brought the spyglass back up to her eye.

~*~*~*~

"What's on yer mind, luv?" Jack asked brightly as Brid joined him at the helm.

"Battle." She answered as if that explained everything. The eccentric pirate nodded knowingly, eyes focused on the rolling waves. "The Sea Sprite's comin' Captain, ye know that-"

"Ye worry too much, Brid." he inturrupted, waving one hand dismissively. " We haven't even flown our colors yet!"

"We don't *have* to, Jack. What other pirate ship has black sails, I wonder?"

"We have our trump, luv." he assured her defensively.

"Aye. I've noticed." she replied drolly. Jack quirked an eyebrow, eyes darting to Nimh.

" Ye ain't the only one, luv." he said with a soft, almost imperceptible sigh.

"Jack...." Brid began softly, her slender hand touching his sleeve furtively. He gave a wry grin, but said nothing, turning his attention back to the sea.

Brid knew not what else to say in the face of her captains uncharacteristic melancholy. It was not well known among the crew of the Pearl, but Jack had once harbored feelings for Nimh, and apparently, still did. The fox watched him for a moment, not liking the wave of uncertainty that washed over her. Most of the time Jack's interest in women was little more than mutual lust, but not this time, the perceptive she-pirate thought. Jack truly had feelings for Nimh, and Brid was not sure how to feel about that. Ever since Brid had joined the crew, the eccentric pirate had made more than a few not so subtle advances toward her, and, until now, she had thought that perhaps she was more than simply a crewmember or friend. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't attracted to him, but she wasn't certain if his amorous displays were sincere or just a ploy to make Nimh jealous.

The Fox opened her mouth to speak, but snapped it back shut as Jarlaxle joined them. She eyed him unobtrusively, not fully trusting him despite her growing fondness for the enigmatic drow mercenary. 

"Ah, Jarlaxle, glad to see ye about. I trust ye be gettin' used to the sun?" The pirate leader remarked, apparently grateful for the distraction

"Not really, but I was growing tired of spending the bulk of my time below decks."

The drow said with a lewd grin The Fox's way. She merely smirked, her grim thoughts momentarily pushed to the back of her mind. 

"Gettin' cabin fever, eh?" The captain asked with feigned worry. Jarlaxle didn't respond, obviously not yet understanding pirate terminology. "When one is out to sea, they would do well to keep themselves busy," Jack whispered, leaning close as if he were disclosing some precious secret. "Or they go mad with cabin fever and throw themselves to the sharks. Or...worse.." he added, letting his words hang ominously, he couldn't even bring himself to speak the rest. Brid tried incredibly hard to keep a straight face as the drow regarded her captain skeptically. She knew what he was trying to do.

"How does one avoid this cabin fever?"

Jack regarded the mercenary as if he had been slapped.

"Why, they *DRINK*!!"

It was the drow's turn to look surprised as Jack called out over the decks.

"Oy! Bootstrap! Take the helm, will ye? I am needed to avert another dangerous case of cabin fever, maybe two!"

Laughter sounded throughout the ship as Brid grinned innocently at Jarlaxle, who was practically hauled away below decks, scowling fiercely every step of the way. Will took the helm, scowling slightly at the retreating form of the drow. 

"I don't trust him." He grumbled. "He'd hand the lot of us o'er to the Sea Sprite if it would profit him."

"Aye. Ye would be right there, Bootstrap, but methinks he's got too much invested in the Pearl ta give up that easily."

"I don't like how he looks at Annwn." He added quietly, as much an admission of jealousy as The Fox had ever heard.

"Annwn's just playin' an' so's Jarlaxle. She wouldn't think o leavin' ye for one such as him."

Will smiled gratefully, his gaze turning to the sails, where the mage conjured gusts of wind to keep the ship moving at a swift pace. It was amazing how quickly the swashbuckling pirate had fallen for Elminster's former apprentice, though her dramatic arrival aboard the Pearl would surely draw any of the crewmen's attention. The Fox was not there at the time, but Jack had told her of it in great detail. She had grown tired of servitude, stolen a great deal of her masters spell components and a matching sum of money, as well as his prized ever-smoking-pipe, which she used a s a bribe and proof that she could handle sailing with a buccaneer crew. She was welcomed with open arms and the ship put out to sea that instant, because Elminster himself followed her to port, screaming curses that would make a dwarf blush.

"Annwn's the only one I ever heard of who could make the Archemage lose his temper!" Jack said as everyone listening howled with laughter.

Will looked as though he wanted to say more, but his words were drowned out by his captain's panicked cries.

**"WHY'S THE RUM GONE?!" **he demanded, running unsteadily toward the helm.


End file.
